Is this the end? Or a new begining
by videogameandanime-empress
Summary: Yes, yes, yes, i finally created an Inuyasha fanfic. This one's bout Kagome and InuYasha after they defeat Naraku. InuKag duh and a little MirSan . rates K so far...but who knows where this story is going ok 2nd chap up now rated T youll find out why
1. Default Chapter

**Is this the end? Or a new begining?**

**(A/N) Okay this is my first serious story, as in it isn't comedy. I know, I know, comedy is good but I wanted to try somthing different. Anyway this is my first worthy Inuyasha story (ok its the first one that didnt suck out loud too bad) Don't be too harsh with the reviews:-p**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters blah blah blah just rub it in my face why don't you!**

**Chapter 1: Naraku, gone but not missed **

"N-Naraku...he's...he's dead..." Kagome stuttered, still weak from thier most vigorus battle yet. "It's about time." Inuyasha said sarcastically. Shippo happy as could be ran around chanting "We won he lost! Miroku's gone at no ones cost!" Though his chant was a little off as far as the truth goes, Kagome smiled thinking how cute it was. Sango, who was silent up until now, said "My father, my brother, my village...all their lives..avenged."

Suddenly everyone realized what Naraku's death meant. Inuyasha spoke for everyone saying "Miroku, your hand is it..." Miroku revealed his hand, which normally would've sucked them all into the void, and it was just like anyone elses hand...normal. Miroku smiled and said to Sango "Ah. Yes Sango both of us have had our vengence...what shall we do now?" As he said this he started walking toward her. "M-Miroku wha-what are you doing?" Sango said as she turned red. Miroku lunged at Sango and kissed her.

What happened next nobody expected, Sango did nothing. She did not slap, hit, punch, or hurt him in any way. But instead she hugged him. Inuyasha (though he'd never admit it) was getting jealous of Miroku being able to kiss a girl without a reason. "Feh" he looked at Kagome who appeared sad for some odd reason. "Kagome what's wrong?" he curiously asked. "Nothing" said Kagome "it's just...since Naraku is gone, and we have all the shards...everything will...it'll change"

InuYasha looked at her as if he had no clue of what she was saying. "I mean," Kagome continued "now you have the jewel I have no reason for coming here, and also you're gunna...you're gunna...ch-change into a full demon."

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm saying "Come with me, I have somthing important to tell you."

Even though Kagome had no clue of why Inuyasha couldn't tell her back there she still followed. _Sigh _she thought _I bet Inuyasha is gunna tell me how he and Kikyo...stupid brat, i hate Kikyo_

Soon they arrived at the sacred tree. Inuyasha began "This place Kagome, is where I met the woman I love." "Kikyo" Kagome said with a tear trikling down her face. "No" Inuyasha said solemly "you".

**(A/N) Yes yes yes I know short, but this is my first Inuyasha fanfic. Ignore all my petty typos. I'll update soon (probably tommarow). Review! O:-) Please. **

**PS. Kikyo is EVIL! EVIL I say, she's dead yet she tried to steal InuYasha's heart from Kagome. Stupid bratty "bee with an itch". **

**Here's a nice little joke for all of you Kikyo haters: What do you get when you burry Kikyo in the sand? A sandwich!**


	2. Miroku vs his mind Kagome vs kikyo inuya...

**(A/N) ok so thanx 4 my reviews and yea i kno, its short but i so is life!...um ok that made no connection at all now lets see where were we in the story...oh yeaah...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters blah blah blah just rub it in my face why don't you!**

**Chapter 2: Miroku vs. his mind Kikyo vs. Kagome Inuyasha vs. his heart**

Meanwhile Sango and Miroku were walking through a village together. (Shippo was taking a ride on Kirara) "Sango?" "Uh, yes Miroku?" Sango replied. "Do you..." Miroku swallowed "love me?" Sango turned bright red. Miroku smiled and reached toward Sango. Pulling away Sango said "NO! Of course not! Who could love a guy who's always hitting on other girls!"

Miroku was silent. Sango was too. They stood there staring at eachother until Miroku said solemly "For you Sango I can change." Sango turned bright red again. "Uhhh" Sango looked away "I uh I mean you uh I mean...thanks"

Meanwhile, back at the sacred tree... "R-r-r-really?" Kagome was in total shock. InuYasha smiled and said "Yes".

Suddenly an arrow went flying and was two inches from hitting Kagome. Inuyasha screamed out madly "Who the hell is trying to kill Kagome? Show yourself. I'll kill you!" Kagome had a terrible idea in her mind of who it was..._No_ she thought_ it's Kikyo...not now Kikyo, don't change his mind...noo..please_. A few seconds later a shadowy figure stepped out of the trees. She was too far away to distinguish who it was though.

"Show yourself!" Inuyasha screamed again. Kagome cried out "Kikyo...wh-why are you doing this to me!" Inuyasha was confused now. **(A/N you probably are confused to for you do not know what is going on inside Kagome. Kikyo is trying to steal Kagomes soul, and now,since Kagome is scared, she is more vulnerble)**

Kagome fell to the ground in pain. Kikyo then stepped out of the darkness with a smirk on her face. "Kikyo" Inuyasha said under his breath, "you will pay"...

Meanwhile (i love making you guys suffer from suspense) Miroku and Sango were walking thru the village and Miroku, of course, forgot his promise so he was staring at some girls who were dancing on a stage. Sango got mad, but Miroku didn't notice, he was enjoying the view too much. When Sango calmed down a little she came to her senses _oh why do I care about Miroku's love life? I don't love him...ok maybe being jealous of him looking at other girls IS love...hmm...he insists he loves me..so if i flirt with other guys... _Sango decided to put her evil plan into action.

She jumped up on to the stage and started dancing, and I don't mean normal dancing either, provacative dancing. Miroku turned pale. Sango was winking at all the guys that passed by too. A few of them stopped and watched. After awhile Miroku couldn't stand this anymore and jumped on the stage and grabbed Sango and started making out with her. It was as if he was claiming her as his own.

Now We'll find out what Miroku's fate is later, back to Kagome.

Meanwhile Kikyo was stealing Kagome's soul. "Inuyasha" Kikyo was calm "what's wrong?" Inuyasha despised the innocent look on Kikyo's face. "Don't be stupid! You're stealing the soul of the woman I love, why else would I be mad !" Kikyo let out a diabolical laugh "Ha! How could you love her? She doesn't even belong here!" Kagome with almost the last of her strength said "Neither do YOU!"

Kikyo put on her happy face "Hehehe...when I get rid of this girl, Inuyasha, you can be with me in hell for eternity."

**(A/N)Okay just to let you kno i was REALLY stupid and accidently erased the first chaptah so i had to come on here to remember what happens...yet...i just wrote it yesterday...**

**I STILL HATE KIKYO! DIE YOU DEAD EVIL ANOYING SIDE SWITCHING MURDERING BETRAYING PERSON! **

**Yet another joke for all of yall kikyo haters: Why do kikyo and onigumo hate daylight saving time? becuz u spend less time in bed ;-)**


	3. Sango's feelings

**(A/N) lol obviously im not the only Kikyo hater around thanks for the reviews, and again im updating the next night, oh btw im working on another inuyasha fanfic...gosh i hav actually 3 others lol well ill post them eventually...oh and ArronsApprentice-Meahow, im not TRYING to be funny. this is the first story ive written that im actually trying to be serious, but if you like funny i suppose i wont bother changing the last chapter**

"NO!" Inuyasha screamed out, "Kikyo I will kill you before that happens!" "Go ahead and try." Kikyo scoffed. Inuyasha took his tetsuaiga out ready for battle. Kagome using what seemed like the last of her strength said "No...Inuyasha...sh-she's not that easy to defeat...she's gonna..." Kagome wailed out in pain. "What? What is she going to do?" Inuyasha started screaming. "Well aren't you a smart little girl," Kikyo smirked "you know a lot about me...oh well, as you know I'm going to destroy you the fun way...by having you destroy yourself..."

Meanwhile (hehehe leaving you hanging is so much fun)...

"Miroku! What the heck are you DOING?" Sango screamed in Miroku's face. "Forgive me Sango," Miroku bowed his head "for I still do not understand your desires." Sarcastically Sango said "Yeah well, unfortunatly I know yours."

Sango and Miroku got up and started walking again. Miroku solemly asked "Sango, how may I prove my love to you?" Sango was shocked and started to twitch a little "uh well uh I don't know um you could uh I- I have no idea uhm er uh well you um could uhm-""Sango am I moving to fast for you?" Miroku asked. " What? No! Of course not, I mean I love you and all but I don't kno-" Sango paused. She suddenly realized she had no reason to keep Miroku from liking her.

**(A/N) I know it's totally short but Sango and Miroku made progress lol and i recently realizedwhat was frikin making my story funny when i wasnt trying...Miroku and Sango of course!**

**I STILL HATE KIKYO! DIE YOU SANDWICH**

**Yet another joke for all of yall kikyo haters: What is Kikyo's favorite type of insect? A bee with an itch.**


	4. I have nothing to prove to you

**(A/N) OMG i have not updated in sooooooooooooo long omg omg omg i am sooooo happy i am allowed on the internet, anyway now where was i in my story...OMG i completly forget what i was going to have happen in my story...uh uh uh (how pathetic) well anyway i guess ill just wing it (again)...**

Inuyasha took a deep breathe and said "Kikyo...let Kagome go...and I wont destroy you". Kikyo let out a little giggle and said "Try.." Inuyasha got his tetsusaiga out and was about to use wind scar when kikyo picked up Kagome and used her as a shield. "Dang" Inuyasha said as he put away his sword.

"Sooo..." Kikyo said "lets make a deal. I wont kill her if you kill yourself." Inuyasha glared at her and said "Never" "Oh" she said looking not one bit surprised "so I suppose she's not worth that much to you? Well I understand after all she's a pathetic useless girl anyway...". He yelled out "Don't talk about Kagome like that!" "So she does mean somthing to you." Kikyo smirked. Inuyasha now furious said "Darn right she means a lot to me! If it wasn't for Kagome I'd have no reason for being alive!"

Inuyasha gasped realizing what he just said was what kikyo wanted to hear. Kikyo began laughing as she said "So I suppose if I kill her..."

As Kikyo was playing her games with Inuyasha, Kagome, who was laying behind kikyo, began to wake up. She turned and looked at kikyo's quiver filled with arrows and grabbed one.

As Kagome was attempting to stand up, Kikyo was asking Inuyasha "So do you really think that wench would kill herself if you were dead, like you would for her?" He said "I know she would, Kagome loves me as much ...or maybe more than I love her"

Kikyo put on a fake frown and said "Awe how sad, shes gonna be so heart broken when I kill you...oh well at least it'll prove how much she loves you" Suddenly Kagome's voice came from behind Kikyo saying "Kikyo...I have NOTHING to prove to you" And Kagome stabbed the unsuspecting Kikyo in the heart with the arrow "Send me a post card from hell" Kagome whispered into Kikyo's dying ear.

**(A/N) Short I know, but i had to end it some way...anyway REVIEW**

**THE END (duh)**


End file.
